


「良堂/郎堂」大冒险

by squoose



Category: all堂, 良堂 - Fandom, 郎堂 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squoose/pseuds/squoose





	「良堂/郎堂」大冒险

ooc属于我

以下涉及  
3p，跳蛋，高潮控制，双龙入洞。

前提简要:  
孟鹤堂一行人去夜店蹦迪，玩起了真心话大冒险。

夜场聒噪的音乐下，杨九郎扯着嗓子喊道。

“孟哥，您过来，这话咱得悄悄说。”

孟鹤堂虽然不知道有什么要避着别人的还是倾身靠近杨九郎，把耳朵贴了过去。

“孟哥，生死局，下轮您要是输了我，咱来把大冒险。我说什么您都得听，敢不敢玩。”

酒桌上男人不能说不行，孟鹤堂立刻答应下来。在红紫变幻的灯光下，俩人摇起了骰子。一来一往，杨九郎叫了停，筛盅打开，俩人开始对数。

“孟哥，没有六个四，您得认罚。”

杨九郎贴向孟鹤堂耳朵，挨的极近，呼吸都吹进耳道里。原本夜店吵说话靠得近可以理解，但就快吻上的距离还是让孟鹤堂隐隐觉得不安。他原本就怕痒，偏头悄悄挪开了一些。以为对方不会发现。却不知这小动作全被杨九郎看在了眼里，笑意攀上了嘴角。

“咱俩去厕所，您让我上一回。”

接下来的话被杨九郎刻意加重，确保孟鹤堂能听得清楚。孟鹤堂显然是被这个要求吓住了，眼睛都不眨了，看着杨九郎满脸的错愕。杨九郎揽住他孟哥肩膀，安抚性的揉着他肩头。嘴上可一点没饶过孟鹤堂。

“您答应了的，孟哥可不能反悔。”

孟鹤堂这才回过神来，勉强的笑容挂在脸上，给自己倒了满满一杯伏特加。举起来对着杨九郎一示意，仰头饮尽。倒杯扣在桌上。

“就这么算了吧？”

杨九郎才不会这么简单饶过孟鹤堂，他今晚就是吃定了孟鹤堂。摸上孟鹤堂的手背，握住他手拉到自己腿上放着。

“孟哥，您别是玩不起了吧。”

这下孟鹤堂才知道杨九郎认了真，尝试着抽手，几下没抽走，只好由着他牵着。满脸写着无奈，废了半天口舌，杨九郎态度坚决。孟鹤堂没什么好说的，说实话，先前喝的够多了，又灌一杯纯的。难免有些上头，稀里糊涂的就被说服了。自己答应的事儿，事到临头也只能硬着头皮上。俩人钻进夜店的厕所里，好在厕所人不多，要是被看见俩大男人进一个隔间不知道得多惊讶，又不是姑娘家。难不成一个尿尿另一个给扶着啊。

俩人挤在厕所隔间狭小的空间里，还得小心着便池，着实是难办，身子贴着身子。原本喝了酒就热，孟鹤堂鼻尖贴着杨九郎胸膛，就差把脸埋进他怀里。这样的距离让孟鹤堂感觉更加燥热，舔了舔干燥的唇，背过身就趴在了隔间的门上。

“要做赶紧做，一会儿他们起疑了。动静小一点。”

杨九郎见孟鹤堂这么主动差点乐出了声，还要装着不乐意。把背对着的人掰了正，眼皮一搭拉垂下眼睛。

“师哥，您就这么不乐意和我做啊……”

一句话被杨九郎说得委屈又可怜，配合神色活像只被主人遗弃的小狗。孟鹤堂叹了口气，抬臂搂住杨九郎肩颈，双手在他脑后交叉环住。没搭腔用行动作答只是稍踮脚凑上去送上双唇，压上他嘴唇细细研磨，舌尖挑开唇齿侵入。

杨九郎得了甜头，从善如流的搂住孟鹤堂的细腰，堪堪揽住抱进怀中。一扇门隔绝了大部分音乐声和嘈杂人声，低头一阵唇舌缠绵，酒味在两人口中徘徊，理应只有这一种味道，可杨九郎却硬生生尝出了甜味来。越发不舍放开孟鹤堂，托着他后脑吻得更深，直到两人都气喘吁吁才放开。沉浸在两人世界中，鼻尖眷恋蹭着孟鹤堂的脸颊，用舌去舔孟鹤堂被唾液润湿的唇面。

杨九郎往前半步把孟鹤堂抵上门板，手臂支撑在他脑侧，提膝挤进孟鹤堂的双腿中间，有一下没一下的顶弄，不忘继续细吻着孟鹤堂侧颊。吻得情动，孟鹤堂哪儿受得了这个，几乎立刻起了反应。硬邦邦一包顶着杨九郎膝盖。

孟鹤堂半靠半坐在杨九郎膝盖上由着他帮自己解着衬衣纽扣，胸膛大敞着，敏感乳尖见了冷空气两颗粉嫩挺立起来。褪下了裤子和底裤，踢到脚边。手掌裹住孟鹤堂浑圆结实的臀肉，轻拍一下揉捏起来。阴茎搭在杨九郎的膝盖上，透明的前液打湿他裤子的布料。孟鹤堂是解放了，被杨九郎扒了个光，杨九郎还一件没脱。这样的对比太过鲜明，孟鹤堂有些不满的去扯杨九郎的领口，被杨九郎抓着手带到胯下。

孟鹤堂不用人教也知道该做什么，利索解开了杨九郎的皮带，扯开拉链从底裤里掏出蓄势待发的阴茎。拇指擦过分泌出前液的铃口，常年弹吉手指上生了薄茧，引得杨九郎粗喘一声。五指拢起堪堪圈住柱身，上下套弄起来。

杨九郎是有备而来，从口袋掏出润滑剂撕开包装挤了满手，暖了一下确定不会凉到对方就往孟鹤堂身下抹。手指尖绕着那圈褶皱转悠，迟迟不肯入内。勾得孟鹤堂耐不住扭了臀才探入一根指尖，指腹按压着柔嫩肠壁坚定的一根指节一根指节得推入孟鹤堂体内。破开紧箍的穴口转入穴道，在里面摸索着找寻令他愉悦的那一点。触到某一点感觉手下人身子一颤，了然的按下去获取更多呻吟。

加入二指时孟鹤堂刚刚适应异物在体内的感受，两根一起进入交剪着拓开肠道，穴口刚松软一些杨九郎就加入了第三指，三根一齐在他体内搅动着抽插。享受的听着孟鹤堂发出一声接一声的呻吟。滑腻的感觉沾了满手，察觉到孟鹤堂套弄自己阴茎的手速度加快，体会到急切更是刻意压制自己的欲望，慢条斯理的扩张。一下下的捅入穴道按过那敏感点，享受着孟鹤堂求不得的乐趣。

“杨九郎，你打算玩到什么时候？”

孟鹤堂几乎是咬着牙说完整句话，一双眼已经完全被情欲占满。其实早就可以进入了，可杨九郎就是不进行下一步，刻意磨着他的性子。手上稍微用了劲儿把杨九郎推开，在狭小的空间里别扭转了身自己趴好，屁股向后送去贴着杨九郎的裆部磨蹭。

“快点，进来。”

杨九郎低笑了一声，手指从孟鹤堂体内抽了出来。“师哥，别急啊，好事得多磨。”线条流畅的背脊展现在眼前，被压下去的腰身和翘起的臀取悦。伸手捞着孟鹤堂的腰肢，手扶着自己的阴茎顶入孟鹤堂的身体。龟头卡进穴口两人都忍不住发出呻吟来。孟鹤堂太紧了，即使扩张充分也紧紧箍着杨九郎的龟头。全然贯穿花了些时间。深深埋入孟鹤堂的身体里杨九郎发出一声满足的喟叹。

“师哥，您这身体真是极品。紧得要命，我都想要在死在您身上得了。”杨九郎附在孟鹤堂耳侧，湿热呼吸全吹在耳朵上，吹红了耳尖。孟鹤堂有些恼的用手肘顶了顶身后的人，催促道“数你话多，快动。”用不着看孟鹤堂正脸，杨九郎也知道他这是害羞了，爽快应了声，退出半截开始抽插。

手指攀上腰身，顺着流畅的线条爬到胸口。捏上前胸那粒挺立。用粗糙的指腹摩挲揉捏着，孟鹤堂忍不住挺起胸膛用胸部去磨蹭着，杨九郎卖力的动作起来，滚烫的肉刃在穴道里进出，逐渐被欲望烧红了眼，动作也愈发粗暴起来，像极了野兽那般狠戾。回回都顶入最深处，伏头细细吻在孟鹤堂白皙光滑的背脊上。顺着背脊上那道凹下去的脊窝啃咬舔舐。

孟鹤堂努力压抑着喉头里挤出来的呻吟，被顶到深处时才忍不住拔高了声线。唯恐被外面来往的人发觉，把手背放到嘴边，张口咬住。杨九郎捉住孟鹤堂的手腕拉开，手指插进他嘴里，玩弄着孟鹤堂的舌尖，让他无法合拢嘴发出更多动听娇喘。前后晃动着腰胯，不断贯穿着孟鹤堂，恨不得将阴囊也塞进去似的力道。把孟鹤堂撞得贴紧了门板，原本就不算结实的厕所门跟着两人不断晃动着。

“师哥，您叫这么大声，这么骚，是不是希望别人听到也来操您。我一个人满足不了您了吗？”

孟鹤堂嘴里含着手指又被顶撞的说不出话来，只能皱眉呻吟着。无法回避猛烈的快意，内里不断收缩着索取更多，因为杨九郎猛烈的动作带来的快感逼得眼眶发红，几乎是噎泣起来。含混不清的呼唤着身后人的名字祈求着更多，“唔……啊……九郎……”。意乱情迷的声音传入杨九郎的耳朵里，刺激的动作加速。长时间的交脔让穴口变得红肿，难以承接更多的快意。狭小的空间里充斥着淫靡的水声和呻吟声，外人一听便知里面的动静是在做什么。

杨九郎托着孟鹤堂软掉的身躯帮助他稳住，掰过他脸颊唇舌交汇。孟鹤堂无助的伸着舌尖任由杨九郎吸咬，唾液眼泪弄了满脸，好不狼狈。热吻吞噬了喘息和呻吟，声音变得更加暧昧起来。杨九郎还是觉得不满，揽住孟鹤堂的一条腿，抬高卡在臂弯让自己更加深入。

宣泄的欲望愈发强烈，在杨九郎再一次顶入，孟鹤堂就那么射了出来，精液蹭了一门板，身后的动作还在继续，不应期内接受快意着实是一种折磨。泪水顺着脸颊滑落汇集在下巴上，滴落在胸膛。孟鹤堂射了，杨九郎也不再难为他。加速抽插了几个来回，在不断收缩的穴内射了出来。放下他大腿，把自己慢慢退了出来。

孟鹤堂一时有些腿软，扶着门缓了好一会儿，捡了裤子草草套上，精液顺着腿根留下也顾不得擦。系着自己衬衣的纽扣开了门也不顾身后人就往外面冲，低着头手背抹着眼泪。好巧不巧撞进一个人的怀里。

“孟哥？”

孟鹤堂抬起脸，茫然的看向来人。衬衫还没系完，领口大敞着暧昧的痕迹一览无余。脸上的泪痕刚刚擦干净，眼角还泛红湿润着。无辜又迷茫的神情让周九良全看了去，喉头不由一紧。杨九郎紧跟着出来站在孟鹤堂身后，一切都太过了然。

他原本就是喝多了酒到处溜达，点着烟随便走着。路过厕所听见里面传来的叫声有些耳熟，一时半会不能确定，这样香艳的事情和身边人一时联系不起来。正打算进去探个究竟，正主就撞进了怀里。周九良千算万算都想不到会是孟鹤堂。他打十七岁就暗恋的孟鹤堂。

撞见暗恋的人和别人快活，周九良心底一阵委屈。早知道他哥是弯的，他也不必忍得那么辛苦。早知道他哥有这种需求，怎么也轮不到杨九郎。太多的早知道，酒劲儿上头外加心底委屈抓住孟鹤堂肩膀，手上不自觉用了劲儿。

“孟哥，您这是做什么？你们……什么关系。”

孟鹤堂吃了痛轻叫一声，周九良后知后觉松了手劲儿。低下头声音裹着百般委屈，“他可以，我就不行吗？”孟鹤堂这次缓过神，顿时乱了阵脚。赶忙解释“不是……九良。就是个游戏。”来龙去脉讲了个明白，周九良点了头。“孟哥，我想加入。”孟鹤堂一时半会反应不过来，问道“加入？”“对，加入，咱们三个一起，要玩，您别跟他俩人玩。走，现在就开房。”

周九良说完拉着孟鹤堂就走，孟鹤堂没回过神，迷迷糊糊就就被拽走。杨九郎看到这场面乐得多看一回儿，再说，加入一人也不算大碍。伺候好孟鹤堂就行了。也跟在后面上了去往不归路的车。一路上三个人都沉默着，各怀心事。孟鹤堂不知道自己是怎么落到这种境地，周九良心里满是不痛快，杨九郎呢，则是觉得这事儿越发好玩了。

开好了房间，三人一同进去。刚进了门，周九良就开始扒孟鹤堂的衣服，一个个吻落在身上的痕迹上，咬得狠急切的想把自己的印记盖上去。像极了动物宣誓领地。孟鹤堂还懵着，先是和师弟搞了一通，现在搭档也加入进来。他实在是不知道今儿到底是怎么了。杨九郎也没闲着，在孟鹤堂身后就开始扒他衣服，刚套上没多久的衣服又全被丢在地上，三人拥着晃晃悠悠往床边挪。

到了床边三人都赤裸相见了，一地的衣裤好不淫乱。孟鹤堂被摆在床上，跪趴的姿势，脑袋冲着床边。周九良站在床沿，他看到孟鹤堂的裸体就勃起了，现在阴茎就直挺挺的对着孟鹤堂的脸颊。伸手对着孟鹤堂的脸撸了起来。杨九郎不甘被忽略，给自己找起了乐子。爬上床，握住孟鹤堂的腰身。精痕在孟鹤堂的大腿上清晰可见，刚经历过性事的穴口还松软着。拆了床头的跳蛋，按着推进他身体里。打开了开关。

周九良还是有些不敢碰孟鹤堂，这点小心思被他孟哥看在眼里，伸手裹住周九良的手掌十指交握着阴茎套弄，舌尖探出来舔过铃口。喜欢的人主动触碰，周九良哪儿受得了这种刺激。“操……孟哥，张口。”顾不得什么文明，骂了句脏话，把自己勃发的阴茎塞进孟鹤堂嘴里。

身后震颤抵在穴壁，快感一阵阵软了腰身，孟鹤堂还要尽力侍奉嘴里的器物。仰头舔着柱身。任由孟鹤堂慢悠悠舔了会儿，周九良的阴茎又涨大一圈，完完全全填满孟鹤堂的嘴巴。哪儿还顾得什么技巧，只知道横冲直撞。抓着孟鹤堂的头发肆意操弄起来。顶进喉头惹得孟鹤堂一阵阵干呕，眼泪流了满脸。

杨九郎倒是不紧不慢，看着眼前的画面调整着遥控器的高低。让孟鹤堂不时发出难耐的呻吟，扶着自己挺身进入，加入欺负孟鹤堂的行列。抬掌一巴掌拍上臀肉，肉浪停止之前又补上一下。白嫩的臀上粉红掌印明显。穴口受了刺激本能收缩，杨九郎发现了这个乐子，更是一下接一下打着。

阴茎把跳蛋顶入深处，孟鹤堂嘴里含着周九良的性器呻吟只能闷在喉咙里，前后夹击，不知道该把注意力放在哪儿。被精液浸过的穴道顺滑得要命，没有任何阻力的滑进身体深处。因为杨九郎的顶弄又一次浸入情欲的深海，任由自己在其中沉浮。

孟鹤堂漂亮的阴茎直挺挺的在身下晃动，杨九郎探手摸下去，用领带在根部打结束缚住。搂着孟鹤堂让他坐进自己怀里，分开双腿卡在膝窝以把尿的姿势将孟鹤堂展示给周九良。姿势变得让阴茎进的更深，孟鹤堂仰头呻吟着，祈求的目光投向周九良，周九良喉结滚动艰难的咽了咽口水，一副无措的模样。

“嗯……周航，好难受，帮我解开……好不好？”孟鹤堂因欲望嘶哑的声音让周九良头晕脑胀，听话的爬上床，跪在他哥面前，就要去解那个结。杨九郎抓住周九良的手腕，使了个眼色。周九良彻底没了主意，停下了动作。杨九郎见他这样无奈只好引导着周九良的手触到交合处，穴口被阴茎撑开皱褶变得平滑。

扶着手指在穴口按压带着往进塞入一指，原本就撑得厉害，孟鹤堂全身都在抗拒进入，又被杨九郎牢牢抱在怀里无处躲避。周九良也不是傻，很快明白杨九郎的意思，一面忧虑着他哥的身体是否能承受，一面又急不可耐的想要进入。私心里他根本不想和杨九郎共享孟鹤堂，看孟鹤堂被杨九郎操弄，他恨不得把他拽下来操到失禁。不过事情到了这个地步。再说什么也晚了。怨气还在，憋着就是了。

手指艰难的在穴内活动，和着杨九郎的节奏一同抽插着。稍微顺畅一些又加入一指，两指在穴内和柱身打着架似的。谁都不肯认输，杨九郎奋力顶弄着，周九良则凭着感觉摸索敏感点。只着那一处攻击。孟鹤堂向后靠在杨九郎怀里，半个字都说不出来了，嘴里是自己都不敢相信的柔软娇喘。

穴口松软下来，周九良扶着自己顶上穴口，孟鹤堂才真切的害怕起来。堪堪顶入了一个头部孟鹤堂就哭嚷起来，“不要……不要了……会撑坏的。”前后俩人分别安慰着中间这个年长者，狭小穴口的确难以容纳两根，三人都不算太舒坦。周九良硬着头皮往里顶着，亲吻掉他的眼泪。杨九郎抽着气也不敢多动弹，吻在之前留在孟鹤堂后颈的吻痕上。帮助他分散注意力。

巨大的撕裂感充斥着下身，头部进入之后进入变得容易得多。完全进入之后三人几乎同时泄了口气。周九良尝试着开始活动，杨九郎配合着一进一出的抽插着，几乎没有空闲时间留给孟鹤堂。杨九郎做爱时话不算多，只是埋头干，在孟鹤堂耳边喘息着。周九良则不同，大掌裹住柔软肿胀的乳肉肆意揉捏着。一边叫着孟鹤堂的名字，一字一句清晰灌进孟鹤堂耳朵里。让他知道他身上操他的人到底是谁。

孟鹤堂彻底被这两个男人占有了，所有的思绪都被挤出脑海，只剩下欲望两个字。一切都交给他们掌控，他是孟鹤堂，孟祥辉？不，他只是欲望的奴隶。他从内到外都属于在他身体里勤奋运作的两人。而他可耻的喜欢这个，喜欢这种属于他人的感觉。

被束缚的阴茎夹在身体中间，蹭动着周九良的肚皮。后穴紧紧箍着两人的阴茎，抽插带出响亮的水声。杨九郎抓住孟鹤堂的双手阻止他去触碰自己前端，孟鹤堂已经看不清眼前的一切了，眼泪糊了满脸。高潮时扬起脖颈，内穴痉挛着挤压两根。不靠前端的干性高潮比以往高潮持续时间要长，周九良咬上孟鹤堂的喉结射在他体内，紧接着杨九郎也射了出来。两人拔出阴茎，无法闭合的穴口流出满满的精液，弄脏床单。

孟鹤堂已经快要虚脱的，软在床上。杨九郎伸手要去抱孟鹤堂，被周九良拍开了手。  
“我会照顾好我搭档。”最后三个字被周九良咬的极重，宣誓主权的意味明显。杨九郎才不在乎小孩的挑衅，套上衣裤在孟鹤堂脸颊上亲了一口作为道别。

周九良等杨九郎离开后回去看孟鹤堂，孟鹤堂还是原来的姿势躺在床上，双腿间满是污秽。拦腰把孟鹤堂抱起带到浴室，孟鹤堂进了浴室就要下地，扶着墙面还腿软的模样让人看着心疼。

才缓过劲儿就下逐客令，要赶周九良走。周九良才不听他的，搂着他肩膀开了花洒，水温调整正常把孟鹤堂塞过去冲洗着。孟鹤堂身上布满了情爱的印记，手掌摸到红肿无法闭拢的穴口，手指钻进去环绕一周刮掉精液。柔软穴壁触感极好，周九良感觉自己的阴茎又渐渐起了反应。忍着欲望解开孟鹤堂前端的绳结。孟鹤堂小声呜咽一声。

周九良这才发现孟鹤堂还硬着，这正巧给他了再来一轮的理由。


End file.
